Percy Jackson: Saving the Wizarding World
by Perseus999
Summary: The Giant War is over, and Percy is depressed. His parents move him to England to try to get away from the memories. There he meets a new friend, and he's thrust into another war.


**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this crossover.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, or HP. All rights go to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter 1**

Percy stepped off the plane into the London Heathrow Airport. To say he'd had a tough couple of months was a huge understatement. He'd saved the world for the second time, only to have his world to be ripped apart. Annabeth- his Wise Girl- dead, all because of the stupid war. He was powerless to save her, as she lay dying in his arms. Percy had never felt so broken before. Everyone tried to drag him out of his depression: his mother, Paul, Jason, Nico, Thalia, his father, even Athena, but they all failed. So his mom made the decision to move to London hoping that being away from all the painful memories would help him recover.

Percy followed his mom and Paul outside, and over to a man holding a sign saying "Blofis/Jackson" on it. The man put all their bags in the trunk of his car. About an hour later, they pulled into the driveway of a two-story house. It was located on some street called Privet Drive. Weird ass street name, if you asked Percy. They took all their bags inside and started to unpack. Sally and Paul watched Percy sadly, as he was still just a shell of his former self.

Percy trooped upstairs, and collapsed on the bed. He couldn't imagine that he would ever be happy again. But he supposed that he should try to be a, or at least act, a little happier for his mom and Paul. He knew that it hurt them seeing him like this. _I am going to walk around town tomorrow to try to gather my thoughts,_ he thought to himself.

 **~line break~**

Percy was sitting on a swing in a park near his new house. He was trying to think of ways to cheer himself up, but was failing miserably. He looked up as a boy with black hair and green eyes, who looked a year or two younger than himself, walked up.

The boy smiled at him. "I haven't seen you around here before. You just move here?"

Percy tried for a smile but was sure it came out like a grimace. "Yeah, just moved into 6 Privet Drive."

"Oh, I live at 4 Privet Drive. That means we're neighbors. My name is Harry by the way. Harry Potter." Harry extended his hand towards Percy.

"Perseus Jackson, but just call me Percy." Percy replied as he shook Harry's hand.

"So where'd you move from?'

"New York." Was the short reply from the demigod.

Harry frowned at his tone. "Did something happen there?"

Percy closed his eyes tight, trying to keep his tears at bay. "Yes." He managed to choke out.

Harry realized that it must be a sensitive subject, so he didn't pry any further.

Eventually, Percy got control of himself again. He looked up at Harry and gave him a small smile. "Would you like to come over for dinner? Since you just live down the street, it shouldn't be a problem, right? We could get to know each other better or something?"

Harry immediately jumped at that idea. "Hell yeah! Anything to keep me out of the house." Percy raised an eyebrow at that. "I live with my aunt, uncle, and cousin. They aren't really the nicest of people," Harry explained.

Percy nodded his understanding and got up from the swing set. "Well come on, mom is making meatloaf tonight. You have not lived until you've tried some of her meatloaf!"

Harry followed Percy home. They didn't talk on the way. Harry was walking and wondering what could of possibly happened in New York that had him so upset that he had to move all the way to England. Of course, Harry was no stranger to weird events happening, being a wizard and all. Earlier when Harry had looked into Percy's eyes, he was surprised by what he saw. His eyes were sea green, but seemed to swirl with a hidden power, but underneath that Harry could see the pain that his new friend held.

The duo reached Percy's house and walked inside. "Hey mom! I'm home, I brought someone over for dinner. "

Sally walked into the hallway and her eyes widened when she saw their guest. "Harry Potter," she whispered with tears in her eyes.

Harry eyed her warily, fingering his wand in his pocket. "How-"

"Lily was my favorite cousin, I was devastated when I heard what happened," Sally answered.

"You know what happened to her?" Harry asked cautiously. "You know what she was? What I am?" Sally nodded her head sadly.

By this point, Percy was beyond confused. "Hold up, what the hell do you mean what you are?"

Harry opened his mouth, trying to think of a convincing lie to tell him, when the doorbell rang. "Percy dear, can you get that?" Sally asked.

Percy nodded and went to the door. He opened it to find a peculiar looking man in front of him. He looked ancient with a long, white beard tucked into his belt. His eyes were a sparkling blue, glistening behind his half-moon spectacles. But the weirdest thing was what he was wearing. He was wearing midnight blue robes. "Can I help you?" Percy asked uncertainly.

The man chuckled. "Possibly. But it is I who wants to help you, Mr. Jackson."

Percy tensed, and his hand went to his pocket where he kept his sword. "How do you know who I am?" He asked suspiciously.

"Chiron said that the gods wanted me to keep an eye on you," he replied simply.

"I don't need anyone to keep an eye on me. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Percy growled.

"I am more than confident in your capabilities Mr. Jackson, but there is more to this request than you understand," the man stated.

Percy was about to retort when he heard, "Professor Dumbledore! What are you doing here?"

"Ah, I see you've already met young Harry here," the man now known as Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Sally walked up, saw Dumbledore and said, "Perhaps we should take this to the living room."

 **~line break~**

Three long hours later, Harry and Dumbledore had explained to Percy about the wizarding world, And Percy was just finishing his own story. "-so Gaia and I were fighting, almost everyone else was knocked out or otherwise injured. We were fighting on the hill overlooking Camp Half-Blood. She then caused an earthquake so powerful that even I lost my footing. She was about to stab me when... when A-A-Annabeth jumped in front of me and took the sword through her chest." Percy was practically sobbing at this point. Sally had her arms wrapped around him, while Paul stared sadly at his stepson, and Dumbledore and Harry were sitting there awkwardly, not sure if they should say anything. Finally Percy got control of himself again. "I got so angry, I couldn't see anything but Gaia. I started to attack with such fury, that I even surprised myself. After a few more minutes, I was finally able to defeat her. I immediately ran over to Annabeth's side, but I knew it was too late. She died in my arms, because I wasn't fast enough."

Sally looked at her son with a stern face. "Stop saying that Percy. No one blames you, not even Athena." Percy just stared at her sadly before he looked down at his hands in his lap.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I know this is hard for you, but we need to get to why I am here. When the gods asked me to keep an eye on you, I suggested, that you come to Hogwarts, and after some deliberation they agreed. Your father is willing to try anything at this point, to make you happy. If you agree, Hecate will give you her blessing and the knowledge you will need. You will actually become quite knowledgeable in magic."

Percy Looked up at that, "I guess it couldn't hurt."

As soon as he said that a woman flashed into the room. "I'm glad to hear that Perseus. It has been a long time since I've given my blessing to anyone."

Percy immediately bowed. "Lady Hecate. I am honored to receive your blessing."

Hecate gently reached over and pulled him up. "You do not need to bow to me Perseus. You have helped me many times over the last few months. Now to get this process started." Hecate started chanting in Ancient Greek before thrusting her hands towards Percy, who was engulfed in a flash of pure white light.

When the light faded Percy said, "Wow." Then he collapsed.

"He'll be fine," Hecate said. "He just got a lot of information, it momentarily overloaded his brain. I take my leave."

A few minutes later, Percy woke up with a groan. "Ah good, you're awake." Percy looked up and saw Dumbledore smiling at him. "I'm going to send you with Harry to some of his friends. They will take you to get your things." He then turned to Sally and Paul. "I'm sorry for taking your son away so soon."

Sally just smiled sadly. "He hasn't been the same since she died. I'm grateful he has this opportunity to try to heal in a new place."

Dumbledore gave her a small smile and turned to the two boys. "Are you ready?"

When they nodded, Dumbledore grabbed their hands and apparated them to the outskirts of a property. **(A/N: I can never remember what the difference between apparate and disapparate is).**

When they landed, Percy dropped to his knees and gasped, "What the Hades was that?'

Dumbledore chuckled, "That was called apparition. It's the fastest way wizards get to places."

"I think I prefer what the gods do," Percy responded.

"Unfortunately, I am not a god, so I'm afraid apparating is the best I can do." Dumbledore reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope and gave it to Percy. "This is your official Hogwarts acceptance letter, along with school supplies list." He then produced a another letter and also gave it to Percy. "And if you would give this to Mrs. Weasley. It halfway explains your situation. Nothing about your past, just that you are a wizard who came from America, who will be attending Hogwarts this year," Dumbledore explained.

Percy nodded as he took the letters from Dumbledore before he disapparated. Percy and Harry started walking towards what Harry called the Burrow. Apparently it was where the Weasleys lived. These people were close friends of Harry. As soon as they walked in the door, Harry was engulfed in a hug by a very energetic red head. Harry chuckled. "It's nice to see you too Ginny."

The girl known as Ginny, grinned up at him and gave him a peck on the lips. Then she noticed Percy standing next to Harry. "Hello, who are you?"

"I'm Harry's second cousin. Name's Percy Jackson," Percy answered as he extended his hand.

Ginny shook his hand. "C'mon, lets introduce you to the rest of the family. Mum! Harry's here, and he's brought a friend."

A portly red headed woman came in the room. "Harry dear, how lovely to see you," she said as she gave him a hug.

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry responded with a fond voice. "This is my second cousin, Percy."

Mrs. Weasley turned towards Percy and smiled at him. "Nice to meet you dear, the rest of the family this way," she said as she walked away. They walked into the kitchen filled with a few more red headed people. "This is Ron." She gestured to a one of her sons. "Fred and George." She pointed towards two people who looked like twins and had a mischievous glint in their eyes.

"Let me guess. You two are pranksters." The twins jaws dropped. Percy chuckled. "This is going to be fun," Percy exclaimed with a lopsided grin on his face. The twins looked at each other, then looked at Percy and smiled evilly.

"Indeed," they said in unison. Percy let out a laugh. They reminded him of the Stolls.

Someone else walked into the room, she had curly, brown hair and soft, brown eyes. "Did someone say Harry's here?" She asked. She then noticed the boy beside Percy and she froze. The Weasleys looked between the two in confusion.

Ron opened his mouth, but Percy beat him to it. "Hermione?" he whispered with tears in his eyes.

 **A/N: Well there's the first chapter. Hope y'all liked it.**

 **Till next time... Perseus999 out.**


End file.
